


rest in the warmest places

by maryden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Leliana: Using Theology to Get Into My Warden's Pants Since 9:30 Dragon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Throwback to "The Maker Wants Us To Share Our Blessings", You Can Share My Blessings Anytime Leliana, these tags are getting out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryden/pseuds/maryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot believe that I fucked the Divine. Literally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest in the warmest places

"I cannot believe," she groans against your shoulder, "that I fucked the Divine. Literally."

It is still dark outside; dawn is hours away. Neither of you adhere to anything that even remotely resembles a functional sleeping schedule. Which is just as well, really, seeing as these are the only hours you have any privacy.

She is curled against you, legs tangled lazily with yours. There is stillness to these early hours, a quiet in which you can put down the mantle of Divine and just be Leliana.

You knee her in the stomach playfully as she buries her fingers in your hair and continues, “I’m certain this is right up there on the list of things that get your soul condemned to eternal damnation.”

Well, you’re all up for theological debate in bed. Except. “You don’t believe in souls,” you point out, turning to face her. “Or the Maker.”

"Well, no," she agrees, "I’m not the most devout, but that’s beside the point. This still feels vaguely … irreverent. Or … it’s just my Circle upbringing talking."

You lean in and kiss her neck slowly. She groans, her fingers curling against your back.

"We are married," you remind her.

She snorts in response. “I dare you to find a single Orlesian judge willing to recognize the validity of a marriage to an elven mage.”

"Is that a challenge?"

"Leliana. There was literally a Sister at your door asking for you, when I had my hand inside of you.” She pauses, looking vaguely scandalized.

You laugh. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

"I’m not embarrassed!" she protests. "This is just unconventional. I mean, I say "unconventional" but you’re upturning a millennia of established Chantry law. Just to be with … me. Well, amidst other Chantry law, to be fair. But those deserved to be scrapped. This one feels … personal."

"Faith is personal,” you reply, but she looks at you skeptically. You sigh. “I will not pretend this is a change I am trying to make for wholly unselfish reasons but-“

You exhale and roll on your back. You can feel the heat of her gaze on your neck. “It is not unfounded. Andraste was married. She loved Maferath. In the physical sense. She loved the Maker. I do not see why anyone should have to choose. If I can have the doctrine passed, no one will have to. The idea that you must only have room in your heart for one love always seemed silly to me.”

You turn to look at her, but her expression is inscrutable. “Do I sound foolish?”

She leans in until her forehead is pressed against yours and kisses the tip of your nose. It’s such a tender gesture your heart aches. “You sound remarkable.” There is an awed fondness in her voice you still aren’t used to, even after ten years. “I just marvel-” she continues, pulling away and coming to rest against your shoulder again, “-that you ended up as Divine. You know, seeing as how - if I remember my lessons from the Circle right, and I do - that everything you say is heresy.”

You rest your chin against the top of her head. “The Maker works in mysterious ways,” you murmur.

"Well then," she says, without a trace of insincerity, "Maker be praised."


End file.
